


Christmas Break

by tumbleweedterror



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleweedterror/pseuds/tumbleweedterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus and Elphias spend Christmas break at Hogwarts together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Break

A flurry of snowflakes were obstructing the usually lush green view from the window. The grounds outside were now blanketed in white, but on the opposite side of the window, the hearth was ablaze and the only two people in the room were comfortably warm. It was the second day of Christmas break, and the Gryffindor common room was deserted save for its two current occupants. Albus Dumbledore sat in one of the large, comfy armchairs placed in the far corner of the room. At his feet sat Elphias Doge on a pile of pillows. Albus was knitting what appeared to be a scarf, though it could have been the beginnings of a blanket. To Elphias it all looked the same: a mess of color and texture that, for now, wasn’t anything. 

The two boys had been the only Gryffindors to stay behind for the break, though neither knew the other’s reason for staying at school. Everyone else has boarded the Hogwarts Express yesterday, awash with excitement, buzzing about their upcoming holidays. It hadn’t mattered to Elphias why Albus had stayed, he was just happy that he did. Elphias stayed at school during the break everyone year, but this was Albus’ first time doing so. When he told Elphias he wouldn’t be going home, Elphias positively beamed, then thought that might have been rude, and replaced his grin with a plain face and mumbled about how he was excited to have some company.

Though Albus and Elphias were good friends, they hadn’t gotten to spend a lot of time with each other this year. Third year at Hogwarts turned out to be harder than the previous two, and the boys were drowning in homework. Albus could practically teach the classes, though. He was incredibly intelligent, well read, a quick learner, and a great student. Everything came easy to Albus, while Elphias struggled in almost every subject. The most time the boys had spent together had been poured over books and parchment in the library, trying to help Elphias understand his Transfiguration homework. But Elphias loved every second of it.

All the studying paid off, though, as Elphias managed to pass all his classes, and so here he was, lounging in the empty common room, watching Albus knit his scarf-or-maybe-blanket, the warm fire casting him in orange light, enjoying the presence of his best friend. In truth, Elphias wished Albus was more than his best friend. Ever since the two had met in the hallway outside the Great Hall two years ago, Elphias knew there was something special about Albus. It was like he radiated greatness. 

Not many people were kind to Elphias, the small sickly boy still slightly green from his run in with dragon pox, but Albus was. When the Sorting ceremony took place that evening, both boys were placed in the same house, and they sat together at the Gryffindor table during the Welcoming Feast. They picked beds next to each other in their room and that night, fell asleep talking about their excitement and nervousness about starting at Hogwarts. Having a friend, especially before classes even started, was new to Elphias, and it felt great. But there was something in Albus that made him feel like being more than friends. 

Albus had spent the next two years excelling in everything he was involved in, and Elphias was never far behind. While Elphias was never the showstopper, he was always the supportive best friend. Never would Albus be alone or overwhelmed if Elphias had anything to do with it. He was never jealous, either. That sort of success never appealed to him; he just wanted to be close to Albus. His general aura of kindness, greatness, and humbleness, along with his deep, piercing blue eyes and long auburn hair made Elphias feel safe and warm. A safety and warmth that he had never known before Hogwarts and one that hadn’t faded over time. Two years later, sitting on a pile of couch cushions and pillows in the common room, looking up at Albus made Elphias feel that same kind of safety and warmth. 

Over the years, he had contemplated telling Albus how he felt; how Albus was the thing that got him through each day, that his smiles stirred something deep inside, that he never felt so secure with another person, but ultimately decided against it. He didn’t want Albus to think anything negative about him, or even worse, lose interest in him completely. It was better to be close to Albus wishing he was closer than to be without Albus at all. 

Elphias was always okay with silence between them. He had gotten used to it and come to expect it. Albus was pensive, quiet, and that was part of his charm. He knitted in silence, save for the periodical popping of the fire, and Elphias watched in silence. This was their dynamic, and it made Elphias feel so safe, so calm, so loved. Albus had never needed to say he loved Elphias, nor did Elphias expect it. Just being near him gave him a feeling he had never known before. It was glorious. 

Glorious. That was the word Elphias would use to describe their entire relationship. He loved every single second he was in the presence of Albus, every single conversation, meal time, or shared class. He loved Albus and everything that came with him. 

There he sat, two years after their initial meeting, basking in the glow of both the fire and his glorious best friend. He had never felt so safe or so warm. He had never felt so in love.


End file.
